HWE UNW:ECW Vengeance
Intro Slashranger is talking on the phone backstage Ranger: Yes, yes, ahuh, look, I want JDUDE back, and I know you don't, but we both need to fight against Bischoff, can you be here tonight, no, how about Nitrix, OK, we will talk later, The show is on air I think. Slashranger walks to the ring, not knowing about the cameras with the phone situation Ranger: Welcome the millions of fans, to the show tonight, featuring about Shane McMahons theme song comes on. Shane walks out Ranger: You said Shane: Forget what I said, I was here the whole time, and I am here.... to take back my company Ranger: Wait, but didn't you give all rights to JDUDE, who should be here tonight Shane: No, I never... ever....did that... ever.... Promo 1 Shane: Show the tape A tape shows of early WWE, with Shane, Rick Rude, Mick Foley, Sabu, and Tommy Dreamer Shane: These men dominated, we were known as the invasion.. we brought the original HWE titles into this business The tape shows a title match between Rick Rude and Sabu winning the tag titles. Rick Rude and sabu bring sledgehammers into the ring, and smash the titles, and then raise the smashed titles. The tape goes to Tommy Dreamer doing the same thing with the World Heavyweight Title. Sabu and Rude then win the other tag titles (before WWE had Unified Tag Titles). The video goes to FOley winning the ECW Title, Intercontinental, and USA titles at the same time. Then it shows a Leap of Faith off the Titantron to a pin on HHH for the WWE Title, 1.......2.......3.... all these had Sledgehammers breaking the titles. The tape goes to the same titles, except having extra coats of gold and platinum on them, forming shapes. Shane: The Original Titles... The World Xtreme made from the World Heavyweight Title, except mixed with pure platinum and diamonds, The tag, the gold was melted together of both tag team mixed with diamonds and gold. The New ECW, which was retired until now.... had all three titles forged together, and it was mixed with diamonds and duct tape.... The HWE, mixed with diamonds, platinum, gold, steel, and many other expensive metals, was formerly known as the WWE Title. WE owned a new company using those titles, which Ranger known about.... after we got going with a few wrestlers... Rude died, Foley and Sabu left, Dreamer and I were all that was left, because all our wrestlers quit and all we had was a bunch of gold..... until JDUDE came along, and gave us an idea.. to become televised. I said yes, and while I was doing nothing but paperwork, business meetings, company confrontations, superstar signings, trades, drafts, and all that... who was the one saying he OWNED THE BUSINESS, JDUDE, where as I never gave him my company........... AND WE NOW I WILL FIGHT BACK Match 1 Eric comes out Eric: If you want to talk about this shows history, might as well fight someone who fought on this show ever since he was in the beginning... Tommy Dreamer, except you will also fight Rick Wild, MR. KENNEDY, Mulio, Paul Max, Samoan Syx, HBK, Ace Eagle, and Soaring Hawk.... in a find the case match..... where there will be a briefcase hidden somewhere in the arena, it can be backstage, under the ring, in the crowd...... it could be in my office, it could be ANYWHERE.... and it will take place, right after this match Rapp3r and Skullbreaker come out, followed by Kane and Undertaker as well as the rest of the New Ministry The tornado Tables Elimination match started Rapp3r runs at Kane, but is taken out by a powerbomb by Undertaker. Breaker runs at Kane, and takes him down with a spear, then crouches down behind Taker and Taker falls backwards. Breaker lifts Rapp3r up. Rapp3r and Breaker bounce off the ropes, they hit a springboard DDT/ springboard dropkick. on Kane. Taker stands up, and gives a big boot to Breaker, then to Rapp3r, then the carlons put chairs in the ring, Chave Guerrero brings Tables in the ring, and Epico brings a baseball bat in the ring. Taker helps Kane up, then Rapp3r and Breaker both grab the same table, and Breaker hits Taker with the table while Rapp3r jumped on the table and hit a hurricanrana to Kane off the table. breaker then lifts Rapp3r up on his shoulders, and they do a springboard backdrop moonsault/ reverse swanton bomb on Kane. Rapp3r then climbs the ropes, picks up Breaker on his shoulders, and tosses him off his shoulders, doing a huge 450 splash, followed up by a moonsault by Rapp3r. Taker stands up, and has Rapp3r in the chokeslam position, he goes for a table set up by Carlito and Primo out of the ring, but Breaker trips Taker and Taker falls over the ropes onto the table, not through it, but Rapp3r is holding onto the ropes so he doesnt fall. Breaker is looking to give Rapp3r a push as he bounces off the ropes and is about to jump off Breakers shoulders, but Kane trips Rapp3r, and Rapp3r falls on Breaker. Primo enters the ring and looks to do a backstabber to Breaker, but Rapp3r hits a powerbomb off of Breakers back to Primo out of the ring. Taker climbs in the ring, and Rapp3r tries doing a spear out of the ring through the table, but Taker lifts his leg into the big boot. Breaker runs trying to dropkick Taker through the table, but Taker ducks and does a back body drop off the apron and onto the barricade. Breakers head is hanging off, and Taker goes onto the barricade to get ready for a gullitine leg drop, but Rapp3r hits a missile dropkick off the table onto taker and going into the crowd. Kane rolls out of the ring, and tries to attack Breaker, but Breaker hits a SkullBuster off the barricade. Rapp3r then spears Taker in the crowd area, then grabs a table, sets it up, and starts walking up steps. Breaker is taunting kane, until Kane throws Breaker onto the table. Kane goes after Rapp3r, and the New ministry is attacking Breaker on the table, attacking the limbs. Rapp3r then is shown jumping off the top of the staircase (which is square, so it is SUPER TALL) and Kane runs and Big Boots Rapp3rs head so he doesnt hit the table. Breaker kicks Chavo in the head, spears Carlito, ddts Primo, hits a dropkick to Epico, then runs in the crowd. Taker rolls of the table, and walks up the staircase with Kane. Breaker helps Rapp3r up, then they climb up the staircase. Rapp3r is attacking Kane, while Taker is beating down on Breaker, and then Rapp3r and Taker lock up, and Breaker climbs onto a soda machine and jumps off of it into Kane. Breaker then bounces off the wall into a moonsault. Taker then tosses Rapp3r into the soda machine, and Rapp3r kicks Taker, throws coins into the machine, grabs a can of soda, then drinks it, and smacks it across Takers face. Taker then finds a table, and places Rapp3r on it, but Rapp3r does a diving DDT to Taker off the Table, and stacks two tables right next to that one table. Rapp3r starts climbing on the stacked Tables, and Taker climbs them too, but Rapp3r hits a full nelson slam off the two tables through the one, but Rapp3r throws Taker onto the bottom Table. Breaker throws Kane on the top table. Rapp3r is climbing a wall, brick by Brick, and helps Breaker up, Breaker has a rope, Breaker jumps up, puts the rope around the ceiling fan, and is twirling around until the rope snaps and he falls onto Kane through the first table onto Taker going through the bottom table... Breaker and Rapp3r win! Match 2 All the competitors in the find the case are in the ring. The match starts, and Shane jumps on all of them with a jumping headbutt, he rols out of the ring, finds a ladder, then sets it up next to the ring, and climbs it. Ace Eagle sets up a table in the ring, and everyone else is fighting, but Eagle climbs the ladder, Eagle and Shane are fighting it out, until Shane goes for a neckbreaker through the table off the ladder, but Dreamer quickly lights the table on fire, and the air from Shane crashing down with Ace, the table bursts into flames, and the ring catches on fire as al the competitors leave the ring. The officials cant put the fire out, and a firetruck has to come and bring hose to the ring, Mr. Kennedy picks up Wild in a Mic Check and hits him with it. Paul max picks up Mulio to throw into Samoan Syx, and after that, HBK came in and gave a Sweet Chin Music to Paul. Mr. Kennedy picks up Ace Eagle, and starts going towards the firetruck. Mr. Kennedy is climbing on the ladder on the firetruck, and he is on top of the titantron, and he hits a Green Bay Plunge off the Titantron onto the floor. HBK comes in and gives both of them a superkick. Soaring Hawk and Dreamer are going punch to punch, until Dreamer quickly looks under the ring and finds a stretcher! He pulls it out, and hits a Dreamer Driver onto it, and then straps Hawk in and throws him into the barricade! Dreamer finds some rope, and he ties Hawk to the stretcher with the rope, then wraps tape around Hawk and the barricade. Rick Wild comes up and hits a Ricking Punch off the barricade. Samoan Syx hits a samoan drop onto and through the barricade, followed by Mulio hitting a Standing Shirunia off of Paul Max onto Samoan Syx, and Paul Max hits a suplex hammer to Mulio onto the barricade. Shane then hits a ddt onto a chair onto Paul. HBK tries for a Sweet Chin Music, but Dreamer picks up HBK in a dreamer driver, but Shane hits a diving ddt onto HBK, pushing him off the dreamer driver position. Dreamer sets up three tables, 2 stacked onto each other. Dreamer stands on the single table, and gives Shane a Dreamer Driver through the two tables stacked together. Mr. Kennedy finally gets up and hits a Mic Check on Ace Eagle. Mr. Kennedy looks backstage, and a camera follows him as he throws things apart, he takes things apart, and he searches through things. Eric Bischoff then runs at Kennedy and hits a suplex on him. Garrett Bischoff comes and atacks him with a hammer, and he hits his heel with the hammer. Taz tries to hit a tazzmission, but fails and is thrown on the floor by a roundhouse kick by Eric, arrett then capitalizes on this, and hammers Tazs heel with the hammer, then hits a heel hold, probably crushing the heel, not letting go until Rick Wild comes and throws Eric and garrett into the wall, but garrett slams Rick, and hammers a nail into Ricks heel, Ric is bleeding, and is hurt. Everyone leaves, Except Kennedy, who is KOd, and Rick, who is taken away because of his heel. Dreamer and Samoan Syx are fighting on the announce table, but Mulio comes along and hits an Osaka Street Cutter on Syx through the table. Dreamer then throws Mulio through the barricade. Paul Max then jumps on Dreamer, but Dreamer hits a stunner. Deramer starts looking under the ring for the case, but fines nothing. Dreamer climbs the firetruck and climbs the titantron, and HBK Shane McMahon comes running up the Truck ladder, then hits Dreamer with a scoop slam into the ladder, Dreamer is stuck on the ladder. Shane finds a wall and climbs that.Shane then is on top of the wall, and does a Leap Of Faith onto Dreamer, and it breaks the ladder, and the truck has a dent in it now!. Shane climsb back up and finds the case and grabs it and celebrates. Match 3 Garrett is standing in the ring, with John Cena, with a rematch. The match starts, Garrett has an "accident" with the ref, and then pulls a hammer out of his sleeve. Cena jumps up and hits a louz thous press on Garrett. Beer Money comes in, but Cena gives them AAs out of the ring. JBL comes in, and ducks an AA and hits a clothesline from hell, then rolls out of the ring. Garrett, still recovering, is tripped by Cena. JBL enters the ring again, puts a chair in Cenas arms, and stands Cena up. The ref looks at Cena, then the chair, and the argument between those two give Garrett enough time to roll out of the ring and recover. Garrett then gets his hammer, then runs in the ring and throws the ref into Cena from behind, so he cant see. Garrett then gets picked up by Cena in an AA, but Garrett hits him with the hammer in the face, then takes him out with a heel shot with the hammer. Garrett attacks the heel of Cena with the hammer, but John Findoma comes in and tries slamming Garrett, but Garrett rolls out of the way and nails Findoma with the hammer. garrett then hits Findomas heel, and attacks the heel, and then Cena tries getting up, but Garrett throws the heel of Cena into the turnbuckle, attacks it with the hammer, then stands on the heel. Cena manages to do a roll up, hurting his own heel, but has a pin hold in 1........2......KICKOUT Garrett gets Cena in a heel hold, and holds it in, but Cena won't tap out. Findoma runs into the ring, but the ref is trying to get him out, but Garrett pulls a small pipe out of his sleeve, then strikes Cena in the face with it, followed up by the hammer in the heel, and Cena is KOd from the pipe shot, but Bischoff isnt done, Bischoff lets go of the hold, throws Cena into the apron, and does a diving heel strike. Garret, making a statement, slams the heel of cena into the unbroken announce table, then climbs the ropes, and jumps off of them and attacks the heel with a concealed hammer, causing the table to break. Garrett rolls Cena into the ring and pins him 1........2.......3 Match 4 CM Punk cmes out, followed by Hulk Hogan. The bell rings and Punk dodges a Sucker Punch from Hogan. Punk hits a Suplex, and then hits a Leg Drop. Punk taunts Hogan, and hits a Leg DDT. Punk taunts Hogan again, and the cWo come out. Then the Personification of Personality comes out and chases cWo away. Punk hits a DDT, and signals for the GTS. The GTS connects, and Punk pins. 1 2 3! Punk celebrates with the Personification of Personality. Match 5 Skullbreaker comes out for his match, but he gets jumped by cWo. Then, Personification of Personality comes out and chases cWo off. Main Event Eric Bischoff comes out, followed by Slashranger for the first part of the 3 Stages. The bell rings and Eric goes after Ranger. Eric throws Ranger into the cage, and cWo comes out an hurts Ranger. Eric pins. 1 2 3! Jonathan Coachman comes out, and the cell goes up. Coachman brings out a hammer immediately and hits Eric in the heels. Jonathan locks in the heel lock, and Eric taps. The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin come out. Stone Cold hits a Suplex, and Eric looks KOed. Stone Cold taunts Eric, and hits a Stone Cold Stunner. The Rock comes in and hits the People's Elbow. The Rock pins. 1 2 3! Eric can barely get up in the ring and Slashranger, Jonathan, The Rock, and Stone Cold come out and beat on Eric as the show goes off the air.